


Regret and Goodbye

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Mention of Canon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: What happens when you throw two boys head-first into a war? They break.





	Regret and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! Prompt: "I'm not asking permission", 303 words
> 
> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just breaking their hearts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Draco sighed as he stared out over the castle grounds, his feet dangling off the edge of the astronomy tower. The sun was starting to set, casting a beautiful orange and pink glow across the sky.

 

At the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned to find Harry coming to sit next to him. He looked tired, as usual, but also incredibly defeated. It made Draco regret the conversation they were about to have even more.

 

“Sirius is dead,” Harry said roughly. Draco looked up in shock. He had never met his mother’s cousin, but he knew the man had meant a lot to Harry.

 

“What- what happened? Where did you guys go?”

 

“Voldemort lured me to the ministry, and when the order came to save us, Sirius was... Bellatrix, she...” Harry was taking gasping breaths, and without warning, he burst into tears. Draco pulled him close, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He couldn’t think what else to do other than sit with Harry and wait for him to calm down. They had been dating in secret for two months, and things still felt so new to Draco. He didn’t know how to console Harry, and he especially didn’t know how to share his next bit of news with him.

 

“They just moved into the manor,” Draco said softly. “The Dark Lord, and Bellatrix. They want me to take the mark.”

 

Harry sat up, letting go of Draco suddenly as if he had been burned. Draco’s heart twisted at the thought that Harry didn’t want him anymore.

 

“You can’t go back there.”

 

“I have to. If I don’t… he’ll kill my parents.”

 

“Draco, you can’t join him. You can’t-” Draco cut him off with a kiss that tasted of regret and goodbye.

 

“I’m not asking for permission.”


End file.
